5 Years Ago...
"In a move most saw coming, New York State Senator Clark Kent has announced his bid for the 2020 Presidential Election. Even this early, many are picking him as the favorite to win-BZZT!" Bruce Wayne turned the TV off quickly, going over the events that had occurred earlier in the week. Clark had come to Gotham for a meeting with him, and it had not gone well. Clark had changed since entering politics, and it disturbed Bruce, so when Clark asked him to run as his VP, he had to decline. Running for president couldn't bring anything but disaster, Bruce felt, and he would have no part in it. Clark had been less than pleased about that, and went on a rant, claiming that Bruce had always envied his power, no matter what form it came in. In the end, Bruce was forced to have him ejected from his office by security guards (though in a moment of dark humor, he thought about making the chair in his office an ejector seat for the next time). Now he sat in his study at home, quietly pondering what the future held. These musings were interrupted by Alfred. "Master Bruce, Missus Lane-Kent is here to see you. " Bruce Looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and Alfred simply shrugged. "Shall I let her in?" "Of course.." Alfred quickly went back out, and Bruce looked into the fire. Why would she be here? Was something wrong? Was she hear to try and convince him to be Clark's running mate? He pushed these questions out of his mind as Lois entered the room, and got up to greet her, noticing the distressed expression on her face. "Lois, you look lovely... Is everything okay?" He inquired, knowing full well that something was wrong. "Oh, Bruce," She started. "Cut the crap. You're the world's greatest detective. You know it's not." She collected herself for a moment, taking a seat. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just... I needed someone to talk to. I've left Clark." Bruce seemed rather taken aback by this, and she paused a moment to let it set it. She smiled slightly. "And before you even think about it, you'll still be sleeping alone tonight, playboy. Like I said, I just needed to talk to someone." Bruce chuckled heartily, rather out of place for the man otherwise known as the Dark Knight. "I wasn't even going to ponder it." He replied. "It's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, though. " He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts and the information he had before proceeding. "What happened?" "He's flipped his lid, that's what happened." Lois declared matter-of-factly. "He must have. I tried to support him through all of his, but the fact is, ever since he started politics, he's been obsessed with climbing the ladder, making 'more of a difference'. He's practically ignored me and our marriage for half a decade, if not longer, and then out of nowhere he decides he's going to run for president, and asks me to give up my career and move to D.C. to be a picture perfect first lady." She took a deep breath, and released it in a long sigh. "I couldn't do it. I love him, but he hasn't had the time for me. My career has been the only thing distracting me from the situation. And to be honest, Bruce, you didn't make the situation any better. He got home and ranted for hours, citing the craziest things. 'He's a lying, two-faced traitor!' 'He's just jealous that he'll always be eclipsed by me!' " At this, Bruce raised an eyebrow, as it didn't sound like the Clark he knew, even though it mirrored what Clark had said to him earlier in the week. Lois simply nodded. " I know. The man I married never would have talked like that." She finally took another breath, and Bruce stepped in. "Look, he's under a lot of stress, Lois..." She laughed heartily. "You can still defend him? After everything he said this week? ... You're a good friend, Bruce. Better than he knows. And that's one of the funny things about you two." Lois looked at the ceiling, and continued her rant. Bruce would oblige her, and let her continue. She seemed to need this. "On one hand, you were both the same. He was always Superman, and you were always Batman. On the other hand, what makes you Batman is you. It can't be taken away. Whereas what made him Superman was taken away, and he couldn't handle it. Which is why you're the same as ever, and he's become a hopeless wreck." A tear fell to her cheek. "All of this raises a vaguely existential question, don'tcha think? Am I going to be a divorcee... " She stopped again, sniffling, and looked back at Bruce. "... Or am I already a widow?" "I... can't really say..." Bruce felt for her, but was unsure of how to talk to her about this. He found himself both wishing Dick were here and yet glad he wasn't; Dick was much more empathic than Bruce would ever be, yet Lois wouldn't open up nearly as much with him around. After a few moments contemplation, Bruce continued. " So what are you going to do now?" She got up, wiping her eyes and straightening her skirt. "The Daily Planet's looking for a new editor-in-chief. I was offered the job, and I took it. It'll give me a steady income, and I have some friends I can live with until I find a new place. Look, thanks for listening, Bruce. I know it took away from your introspective brooding time." She cracked a weak smile, and gave him a hug. "Do me a favor? Don't ever stop being you. I wouldn't have anything to make fun of if you did." On that note, she released him and left, waving as she exited. Bruce was left alone again, and sat back down as Alfred returned. "If I may inquire, Master Bruce, is all well with Missus Lane-Kent?" "She's going through a rough patch, but I think she'll be fine, Alfred. Just fine." Category:Prolouge Category:Timeline